


Massage Me

by WordsandWonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Commissioned Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage Therapist Kid, Modern AU, NSFW, massage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: The long, lean, still completely-dressed man perched on his table like he owned it winked at him and gave him a sassy little finger wave as Kid gaped.“The fuck are you doing here?” he finally demanded as his brain caught up with what he was seeing.“Lovely to see you too, Eustass,” the man replied smoothly. “Nice to know you’re as charming at work as you are outside of it.”-In which Kid is a massage therapist who gets a rather unexpected customer.





	Massage Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefrostyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/gifts).



> Author: WordsandWonder (fangirlwonder on Tumblr)
> 
> Pairing: Kid/Law
> 
> Prompt: Massage
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Commissioned by Thefrostyxx as a gift for ramesari!

Kid frowned down at his clipboard, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why the handwriting on the new client entry form looked so familiar. There was no name, but that wasn’t really odd. Sometimes guys who requested a male massage therapist weren’t comfortable sharing personal information, and according to Megan, the receptionist, this man had  _ insisted  _ on having his appointment with  _ Kid _ . Aside from the man’s apparent earnestness, that also wasn’t uncommon these days, especially now that Kid had been working at this place for a while and was making a bit of a name for himself. He averaged about two or three referrals a week, but the space that asked the client how he’d heard of the establishment listed the man’s source as “other,” rather than a name. So he either didn’t care if his friend got a discounted massage for referring him or he’d heard of the place, and Kid specifically, somewhere else.

 

Being unable to place the familiarity was really going to bug him, but a quick glance at the clock let him know that he would be late for the appointment if he didn’t quit his musing and get to work, so he tucked away his irritation and put on his best customer service face. He could always try to get the guy to explain his “other” once he was nice and relaxed under Kid’s skilled hands, after all.

 

As a professional massage therapist, Kid was used to seeing a wide variety of clients. Men, women, big, small, clean or dirty; you name it, he’d massaged it. By now he’d perfected the art of keeping a straight face no matter what kind of person was revealed when he opened the door to his massage room, but he always took a moment outside the room to mentally prepare for the worst and steel himself for a potentially unpleasant hour. No matter how he felt, the person on the other side of that door was a paying customer and they deserved to feel pampered and, more importantly, unjudged. Megan usually warned him if his client looked particularly unclean or smelled bad or something at check-in, but her only comment had been about the man’s odd insistence on having Kid do his massage, so he was cautiously optimistic. He took a breath, put on a small but welcoming smile, and opened the door, feeling prepared for whatever was on the other side.

 

He was not prepared.

 

The long, lean, still completely-dressed man perched on his table like he owned it winked at him and gave him a sassy little finger wave as Kid gaped.

 

“The fuck are you doing here?” he finally demanded as his brain caught up with what he was seeing.

 

“Lovely to see you too, Eustass,” the man replied smoothly. “Nice to know you’re as charming at work as you are outside of it.”

 

“I’m charming as fuck at work,” Kid argued, torn between being more irritated or confused. “Just not when my boyfriend drops by unannounced and takes over my office. Seriously, what are you doing here? I’m supposed to have a client right now. A  _ paying _ client.”

 

Law smirked. “You  _ do _ have a paying client, Eustass. Me.”

 

Kid took a moment to process that information and blinked dumbly before scowling at the raven-haired man. “Why?”

 

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Law questioned.

 

“I mean,” Kid grumbled, tossing the clipboard on the desk in the corner and folding his arms over his chest, “why would you pay to get a massage from me? You’re  _ dating  _ me.”

 

“I’m aware of that.”

 

“So if you wanted a massage you could have just, you know,  _ asked _ . I would have given you one at home.”

 

Law arched an eyebrow at the redhead. “This is your profession, Eustass. I wouldn’t ask you to come home from work and do  _ more _ work without compensation.”

 

Kid couldn’t manage to stop a lecherous grin from spreading across his face. “I mean, knowing you, I’d be getting  _ plenty _ compensated for my efforts.”

 

“Perhaps. However, that doesn’t change my point. Would you ask me to perform open heart surgery on you with only sexual favors as payment?”

 

“I … what? Of course not, obviously. But you can’t just – those things aren’t remotely similar!” Sometimes Law’s special brand of logic baffled Kid.

 

Law simply shrugged. “They are to me. Regardless, I’m here now. Is it really so bad that I wanted to see how you do the work you always speak of so passionately?”

 

What could Kid say to that? “I mean, I guess not. So you’re serious? You really want to pay for a massage from me?”

 

“It would be a bit late to change my mind now, considering I already  _ did _ paid for a massage from you,” Law pointed out. “Which, by the way, means you are currently wasting my hour. That’ll come out of your tip.”

 

Kid rolled his eyes. “You pay for an hour on the table. The time before that doing the survey and stuff doesn’t count against it. And besides, you’re still fully clothed, so you’re not even ready anyway.”

 

“That is remedied easily enough,” Law hummed, suddenly looking at Kid in a way that was definitely not safe for work.

 

“Uh, right.” Kid cleared his throat and turned around to give Law the same privacy he would give any other client, busying himself with the clipboard again and trying not to picture the scene behind him because  _ he was at work, damnit.  _ “So when you’re done just go ahead and sit down on the table. There’s a blanket at the bottom there.”

 

“Oh, I think the temperature is perfect in here. I’m sure a blanket won’t be necessary.”

 

Kid gulped. So it was going to be like this, huh? “Oookay, then. So, uh …” he stared at the form he knew by heart as if he’d never seen it before in his life, still not turning around as he tried not to pay attention to the rustling of clothes being removed. “It says here you’ve never had a professional massage?”

 

“That’s right,” Law confirmed. “I am a professional massage virgin.”

 

“Alright, that’s good, uh-“

 

“Do you prefer virgins, then, Eustass? I never knew.”

 

Oh this  _ asshole. _ Kid could practically  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to strangle him or kiss him. Right now he was leaning toward both, although knowing the doctor that would be more of a reward than a punishment. In the meantime, he needed to ignore his apparently shamelessly thirsty boyfriend and continue with the questionnaire.

 

“Do you have any difficulty laying on your front, back, or sides?”

 

“Oh no, I’m perfectly comfortable in whatever position put me in.”

 

“For the love of – Do you have any fucking allergies to lotion or oils?” Kid snapped.

 

“Hmmm, sensitivity to lubrication? None. You can use whatever you like to get me all oiled up.”

 

Kid squeezed his eyes shut and tried counting to ten. If this was what Law was doing with the really innocent questions there was no way he wasn’t going to take full advantage of the easy innuendo written in to the next one. Kid had heard more come ons from this question than he cared to count, and had even had to kick some guys out for using visual aids to accompany their lewd response.

 

“Is there anywhere on your body where you are experiencing any pain, tension or … stiffness?”

 

“Hmm, not yet,” Law purred predictably. “Although with your skills I’m sure it won’t take me long to get there.”

“Well that’s the fucking opposite of the point of getting a massage, isn’t it?” Kid gritted out angrily.

 

“Not from where I’m sitting,” Law replied smugly. Kid chose not to respond and after a brief moment of silence Law added in a more serious voice, “Actually, my shoulders and lower back are rather tense.”

 

Kid nodded and marked that down. “Alright, last question and then we can get started. Do you have any particular goals for this massage?”

 

“Oh yes, several. Although, judging by how well your ears are blending in with your hair right now, it seems I’ve already accomplished one of them.”

 

“You’re such a little shit,” Kid growled, finally turning around and taking in the familiar yet still breathtaking sight of his lover in all his naked glory. Inch after inch of gloriously tan skin that looked so damn good under Kid’s own pale hands stretched leisurely before him, taunting him, begging to be touched in a way that Kid most definitely was  _ not _ allowed to touch while at his place of employment.

 

“My goodness, Eustass, do you look at all your other clients this way? As your boyfriend, I must say I’m not sure I approve.”

 

“All my other clients aren’t teasing assholes who don’t use the blanket like they’re fucking told,” the redhead hissed back sternly, shoving the material into Law’s tattooed chest. The surgeon looked ready to deliver a snappy retort, so Kid cut him off before he had a chance. “Just lay the fuck down and for the love of god shut the hell up.”

 

Law tutted disapprovingly but finally did as Kid asked, positioning himself comfortably on his back and obediently draping the blanket over his lap. “Such language,” he reprimanded. “And you came so highly recommended, too. Guess you’ll have to let those big, strong hands make up for your uncouth behavior, hm?”

 

With another command for Law to shut up, Kid took his place by the man’s head and jabbed the button to turn on the meditation sounds with just a bit too much force, nearly toppling the sound system. Despite his anger, Kid’s hands were gentle as they began threading through the thick midnight locks, rubbing soothing circles into Law’s scalp and drawing a pleased sigh from the surgeon. Kid worked his way around Law’s head, applying just the right amount of pressure as he pressed around Law’s ears and down the sides of his neck.

 

“Go ahead and close your eyes. Just relax,” Kid instructed softly, replacing his gruff, irritated tone with his usual work voice.

 

Careful fingers made their way to Law’s temples and spent some time massaging there before moving to his forehead.

 

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that,” Law murmured. He didn’t seem displeased, though, so Kid shushed him and continued, smoothing over the areas that crinkled when Law was stressed or upset.

 

When he started kneading the parts of Law’s shoulders he could reach and across his collarbones, the man let out a soft moan that honestly was worse for Kid’s sanity than if he had been trying to make it sound explicitly sexual. The fact that he was bringing Law to such a state of pleasure that he was unable to resist vocalizing sent a spike of arousal straight through his body. Fucking damnit.

 

“Okay, ahem. Uh, you can turn over now.”

 

Law cracked an eye open, looking for all the world like a disgruntled cat woken from a nap. “You could just do that for an hour. I wouldn’t complain.”

 

Kid shook his head with a small smile at his boyfriend’s adorably grumpy face. “Trust me, after a while it would start to feel raw. Now turn over. This’ll be just as good, I promise.”

 

Still looking disappointed, Law flipped onto his stomach and folded his arms under his head. “Is this fine?”

 

“Perfect,” Kid muttered distractedly, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Law’s bare, oh-so-tempting ass, which had been uncovered by his movement.

 

“Are you going to continue this massage or am I paying for you to stare at my ass all day?” Law quipped lightly, smirking as Kid blushed and repositioned the blanket guilty.

 

“Technically you’d only be paying me to stare at your ass for another forty-five minutes, not all day. That would cost way more. And don’t even act like you haven’t been teasing me this whole time, shithead,” he grumbled, moving to grab some oil from the warmer.

 

Law said nothing, but Kid was sure he was gloating. Well, they’d see who had the last laugh once he got his hands on Law’s back. He knew from experience that Law carried a lot of his tension in his back, a result of spending long hours on his feet and slightly bent over as he operated. He’d worked some knots out for the man before, but he’d never done a full massage, usually because having Kid touching him got Law too riled up to lay still and let him work. Kid was both excited and nervous to see how Law reacted to the experience here, where they lacked the privacy necessary for what activities usually followed a massage at home.

 

He was not disappointed by Law’s reaction, the doctor’s groans growing in volume until Kid was honestly concerned his co-workers would hear and suspect him of doing dirty things to his client. But that line of worry led him to thinking of what kinds of dirty things he  _ could _ be doing to this particular client, and before he knew it his hands were drifting lower and lower, dipping below the blanket and kneading the firm muscles of Law’s perfect ass.

 

“Fuuuuck, Eustass,” Law breathed.

 

The way Law’s voice sounded so wrecked, just from Kid massaging him, snapped the redhead’s resolve and he flipped the now loose-limbed man over, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Law whimpered into the kiss, thrusting his hips up as Kid pushed a knee between his legs, confirming just how affected he was by Kid ministrations.

 

The friction on his own hard on from Law’s desperate grinding caused Kid to let out a low growl and sink his teeth into the oiled skin of his boyfriend’s shoulder. As soon as he settled more of his weight onto the table, though, it gave an ominous creak, causing both men to freeze.

 

“Maybe we should –“ Law panted.

 

“Stand up,” Kid commanded, cutting him off and not allowing him time to follow the order as he pulled him up and spun his around.

 

Figuring out what he wanted, Law bent over the table and looked back over his shoulder, arching beautifully as Kid dragged blunt nails down his back. “C’mon, Eustass.”

 

Kid wasted no time pushing an oil-slicked finger into the inviting heat of his lover’s body, loving the way Law welcomed the intrusion, pushing his hips back impatiently in a silent demand for more. Kid obliged, and soon had Law breathing heavily, face pressed to the padded tabletop as Kid teased his prostate.

 

“Do it, Eustass. Please, I need it,” he begged in a ragged, desperate voice that sent another bolt of heat shooting to Kid’s groin. “I need your thick cock inside me. Fuck, Eustass, please!”

 

Not one to deny his lover when he sounded like that, Kid hastily slicked his cock and pushed in with one smooth thrust. Law bit sharply into his arm to muffle the shout of pleasure that ripped from his throat at the sensation of being so thoroughly filled. With his hands on Law’s hips to hold the man steady, Kid began fucking into him hard and deep, hissing at the delicious feeling of Law squeezing around him.

 

When Law let out a particularly loud exclamation, though, Kid stopped his movements completely and leaned down, putting his lips against Law’s ear to whisper, “You have to stay quiet, baby. I can’t fuck you like I want to if you can’t keep your voice down. Do you think you can do that?”

Law nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Okay, good. Good boy,” Kid murmured gently before his voice turned hard; low and commanding in a way he knew would spike Law’s libido. “Cuz I wanna fuck you so good you cum just from my cock in your ass, but I’ll stop if you get too loud, understand?”

 

Again, Law nodded and then clasped a hand over his mouth for good measure as Kid resumed his rough pace, aiming so his cock brushed Law’s prostate on every perfect stroke. It wasn’t long before Kid felt Law clenching hard, his legs quaking as he came, untouched, on the massage table. Kid fucked him through it, his thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own release, finally coming inside his partner just before the overstimulation became painful for Law.

 

Flopping down on top of his boneless boyfriend, Kid peppered kisses along a tanned shoulder and murmured sweet nothings as they both floated in the haze of orgasm. Eventually Law stirred and pushed Kid off to the side, letting out a satisfied sigh and smirking at the redhead.

 

“Hey,” he teased. “Remember that time you yelled at me for calling you a masseur because masseurs give happy endings and you’re a  _ massage therapist,  _ not a sex worker?”

 

“You just … shut the hell up,” Kid groused without heat. He couldn’t muster the energy to be really bothered after an orgasm like that.

 

“I must say, I think our little romp undid all the good work of your massage, though,” Law admitted, sitting up with a slight wince and stretching before flashing Kid a shit-eating grin. “Guess I’ll just have to come in for another one.”

 

Kid rolled his eyes and shoved at the man’s shoulder half-heartedly. “You are never allowed here again. I’m telling the front desk that you have a lifetime  _ ban _ .”

 

“Oh come on, Eustass. You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy my little visit to your workplace.”

 

“I may have enjoyed parts of it,” Kid acknowledged grudgingly. “But just you wait until I need that open heart surgery, doc. I’m gonna make your life  _ hell _ .”

 

Law let out a snort of laughter and pressed a chaste kiss to Kid’s lips. “I look forward to it, Eustass.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! If you have a story idea you’d love to see come to life, hit me up! See this post for my commission prices (https://fangirlwonder.tumblr.com/post/164769533643/commissions-are-open), and keep an eye out for a special fanfic event which I will be announcing on Tumblr, coming soon!


End file.
